The invention relates to a sealing strip, especially for doors or windows, comprising an outer covering, e.g., of textile material, and enclosed therein a resilient core of porous material, such as foamed plastic, textile fibres, foamed rubber or the like, the outer covering being circumferentially prolongated to form an elongated mounting flange extending lengthwise along the strip.
Previously known sealing strips with a porous resilient core, usually of foamed plastic, have, in contrast to strips of extruded solid plastic, a good ability to recover, i.e., to resume their original shape. However, the strips of foamed plastic (with or without an outer covering of textile material) available on the market all have the disadvantage of serving as a soot and dust filter rather than a sealing device. Furthermore, the foamed plastic rapidly deteriorates by the influence of the soot and dust particles being gathered in the pores of the foamed plastic material. Moreover, the foamed plastic material may undergo an aging process caused by exposure to sunlight.
Other known kinds of sealing strips, particularly strips of extruded, solid plastic, do not have the disadvantage of dust and soot collecting pores; on the other hand, they are inclined to collapse rather quickly and to substantially lose their sealing capacity. When a strip has collapsed and become totally dead, it seals unsatisfactorily, since a certain though minor contact pressure is necessary for effective sealing. In addition thereto, windows and doors buckle in the course of time, which likewise contributes to the requirement that the strip have a good ability to resiliently resume its original shape.